The Dance
by Capturedribbons
Summary: Ken reminisces of years past (Song fic, Ken POV, shounen ai)


Title- The Dance Author- Locura Warnings- OOC, O+K/K+O Ken POV Disclaimer- The Weiß Kreuz chara's aren't mine, I'm just barrowing them. Don't sue, I own nothing but an Omi pen and 3 dvd's and I wanna keep them! Author Notes- Unsual song fic. Ken+Omi. Enjoy.  
  
//= Lyric (also lyrics might mark the change of a setting and/or time) *= Change in one scene to a different time frame ***=Beginning and ending of the fic  
  
***  
  
/Looking back on the memory of/  
  
It's been a while. Quite a long time actually, though shorter then I would have pictured in my mind. Nearly two years.  
  
Two long years.  
  
Who would have guessed? Two years after that night I'd be sitting here in my apartment staring at the calendar and reminiscing?  
  
We certainly didn't. We always smiled and laughed a little when we talked about the future.  
  
I can remember that one time you told me we'd adopt children later on, when our lives were more stable. And I was so happy, I hugged you tightly and kissed your head and you made a noise of contentment as we looked up at the stars from the roof.  
  
Your eyes were always much brighter then the stars. Two twin jewels of bright blue that always expressed what you were feeling, even if you refused to admit it yourself.  
  
/The dance we shared 'neath the stars above/  
  
Today is the anniversary of 'The Dance'.  
  
I always called it that because it was the only dance we were ever really able to go to.  
  
Amazingly it was a school dance. Put on by some group or perhaps some caring parents. Just a little dance for the students who were homosexual in the area, mostly so it would be easier on them, I suppose. (1)  
  
We'd been going out for nearly four months at the time, and I didn't really want to go. Not really. But Omi had pleaded with his eyes until I caved, which didn't take long...I could never hold out for long when it was with him.  
  
He looked stunning in his black dress pants and blue shirt that made his eyes stand out. While I suppose looked all right in my own dark dress pants and green shirt, I never did keep up with my dress cloths very well.  
  
But that night he smiled widely at me and complimented me on my clothing, smoothing out the wrinkles as he did and walking arm and arm with me to Aya's car. I never did get the whole story on how he was able to get Aya to let him barrow it but it didn't matter to me that night.  
  
/For a moment all the world was right  
  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye/  
  
And at that moment the world felt so right. Nothing could happen to us. We were so happy and we were going out for a night like no other.  
  
I love him. I love him so much my heart aches.  
  
At that moment how could I have known what was going to happen? I was twenty and in love with the kindest, most handsome, cutest boy in the world and he loved me back. I was on top of the world and nothing could bring me down.  
  
Nothing.  
  
/And now I'm glad I didn't know/  
  
I was so happy. And even though I know now what happened, I'm glad I didn't know then.  
  
Sometimes it seems I don't have many happy memories, but that's not true.  
  
Almost all the memories I have of him are happy.  
  
And I have a few of my family and the past.  
  
So I'm glad I didn't know then. I'm joyous that I was oblivious at that moment.  
  
It makes the memory to precious to ever lose.  
  
/The way it all would end the way it all would go  
  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
  
But I'd of had to miss the dance/  
  
I parked close up to the gym, its lights were on and streamers and balloons decorated the outside. I smiled at him and stepped out of the car, walking briskly to the other side and opening his door for him, lending him my hand, as I had been taught by my father.  
  
Though I believe my dad meant for me to use it on a lady.  
  
He smiled softly at me, eyes crinkling at the edges as his slender fingers grasped mine. He stood up gracefully, wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked towards the gym.  
  
"I'm so happy you chose to come with me." He whispered, leaning his head on my shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't have let you go with anyone else." I told him as we stepped into the gym and into the last happy memory.  
  
*  
  
Yes. I wouldn't have ever missed that dance. If I hadn't gone perhaps I would have missed the pain that I would feel today.  
  
But I couldn't have missed it. Not for the world. Even if I had a chance to not go, I would insist.  
  
Because I know that he would have still gone and nothing would have changed except my pain would be added with the haunting of 'what if''s, even more then there are.  
  
/Holding you I held everything  
  
For a moment wasn't I a king/  
  
We talked to a few of your school friend and met some new people. I watched your face light up when you found out two of your friends were going out and hadn't told anyone yet, and listened to your words.  
  
We hit the snack table and munched on a few crackers and sipped the lightly spiked punch, before sitting down. You left a few times, for another drink or something else to snack on.  
  
But after that you asked me to dance. You pulled me up from one of the plastic seats on the walls and guided me to the dance floor.  
  
It was a slow song. I'm not sure which one. But I'm sure it was one of the old ones, the type our parents must have danced to when they went to a dance all that time ago.  
  
I held him close as we turned, my arms wrapped around his waist and his around my neck. I felt like the best man alive then. I could rule the world if I wanted and take on anyone. As long as I always had him with me.  
  
He rested his head on my chest and looked up at me as I gazed down at him, our bodies slowly turning in a circle and hearts beating as one.  
  
And the music played on. The sweet melody changing every so often, but I didn't want to let go.  
  
It was the perfect moment. The perfect night.  
  
/But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all/  
  
If I had only known that, that moment would have been shattered I might have been able to change it all.  
  
I might have been able to stop it.  
  
But even I know those thoughts are foolish. There was no way I could have known and if I did, anything I might have done wouldn't have worked.  
  
If I could have kept him alive, I would have. I would risk everything to keep the night from ending. To keep him with me.  
  
/And now I'm glad I didn't know  
  
The way it all would end the way it all would go/  
  
If I had known.  
  
If I had known I would have still gone. I would have gone and danced with him. Danced with him until it all ended.  
  
It wouldn't have mattered anyway.  
  
Because life is like that. And was glad I was with him.  
  
I wouldn't have missed that dance for the world.  
  
/Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
  
But I'd of had to miss the dance/  
  
As we danced, we danced for much longer then we should have. Threw one song, then another and another. We just kept dancing.  
  
His eyes had closed and his breathing swallowed by the fourth and I was sure he had fallen asleep. But I felt so happy at that moment; so complete and whole I didn't think anything of it and kept dancing. Kept holding him.  
  
Maybe if I had realized it sooner it would have been different. But I didn't.  
  
It was twelve. The bell tolled at signaled the end of the dance.  
  
He was asleep, asleep on his feet with his head still leaning on my shoulder. So I picked him up and took him to the car, waving goodbye to some new acquaintances.  
  
Once there I kissed him, buckling him safely to the seat and shook him a little.  
  
"Omi?" I asked softly, I wanted to tell him how much fun I had had that night. I wanted to tell him how right he was when he made me come. "Omi?" I shook harder, but he didn't move. He didn't move at all.  
  
I might have let it go right then. I could have. But I knew he was a light sleeper. He always woke up when someone shook him. No matter how comfortable and safe he might have felt during the dance, he would have woken up to me calling him and shaking him.  
  
I called to him over and over again. I started to grow desperate.  
  
But his eyes stayed shut.  
  
/Yes my life is better left to chance/  
  
I remember vaguely driving to the hospital in a panic. I can remember waiting for hours for news. Just waiting. Because I'd forgotten to call Aya and Yohji, so they didn't come until the next morning. I think perhaps the hospital called them, but I could be wrong.  
  
By the time I was aloud to see him they had already told me there was nothing they could do for him. Nothing at all.  
  
He had been drugged at the dance. No one else had seemed to be, they were all checked out, but somehow he had eaten something or perhaps somehow gotten injected with some implement that no one ever found.  
  
/I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance /  
  
It wasn't a mission that took him from me.  
  
It wasn't a disease or old age.  
  
It was some random drugging, or so they figured. No one could ever figure out how or why.  
  
It was sconal that did him in and lay him in a coma for three days before finally taking him out of my arms and into the arms of death. (2)  
  
Sconal, a drug similar to barbiturates which cause sedation and sometimes death.  
  
He pretty much died in my arms the night we danced.  
  
As we danced his body succumbed to the fast acting poison, though he lived afterwards.  
  
And I think I've finally come to terms with it. I always thought I should have done something.  
  
But the truth is, I couldn't have.  
  
I didn't even notice until it was to late.  
  
***  
  
1. Yes that does happen in some states and areas etc. 2. Sconal yes it is an actual thing. I looked it up in my book of poisons. See I do have a use for it! XP And I'm assuming its like barbiturates because it was listed right after it and not much info was giving. If not, I'll redo what poison it was later. 


End file.
